Golden Bladers
by Black Demon Myst
Summary: CoMpLeTeD
1. Chapter I: The Meeting

Golden Bladers  
  
Directed By: Misty  
Typed By: Myst  
Read By: You  
  
Disclaimers: We don't own Beyblade. Neither do you.  
  
Author's Notes Myst- Okay. I started this story with a friend of mine. Everything has already been made so maybe suggestions aren't a good idea. I'm not a 100% Beyblade fan. Add 100 of me together would only equal 1/100 of a Beyblade fan. So, if they're any wrong spellings, please don't flame me, because I'll fail to correct them. Oh yeah, and sorry if the names aren't too Japanese. Misty picked them. Japanese words won't be too common either. We won't be able to answer review questions, so maybe e-mail is best. We won't be writing these notes as often as most authors do so, sorry. So, sit back and enjoy Misty's unending imagination, and Myst's unbearable typing. Have fun! ^___^  
  
Directress's Notes Misty- I did not want the prologue to happen. Myst was the one that wanted it to happen. Myst, not me. I repeat. MYST, NOT ME.  
  
~_~_~_~_~  
  
Chapter I: The Meeting  
  
// It's been this way for a long time. until I met them. I was taken from the darkness and out into the light. Yuri and Kai. Those two, I shall never forget.  
  
Kai. he left. I don't understand why, but I truly miss him.  
  
Now, Yuri and I. We have a new team, a new start.  
  
'The Demolition Team'  
  
Sadly, I left without a trace from the Demolition Team. I met new friends, Bea and Katie.  
  
In my journey around the world, with my trusted friends, I hope to find Kai once again. //  
  
~-~-~  
  
"Oh! Look! Isn't that so cool? I want it so much!!!" Bea was bouncing around, admiring the white cat that lay on a brown wicker basket. They were shopping, Bea, Katie, and Gabbie, that is. "Wow! It is cute!" Gabbie admired. Katie, who was left out of the conversation, pointed out, "Why do you want it?" "Because it's so cuuuuuuttttttteeeee!!!!!" Bea wailed.  
  
Gabbie, noticing the situation they were in, pointed out, "Umm. Bea. We don't have enough shopping money to buy it. I'm sorry, but if you would take a look at these bags." Yes, they were carrying five million bags out of shopping. Katie was coming to a conclusion. "Let's go back home. It seven already and we haven't had dinner yet."  
  
On their way home, Gabbie's shoulder accidentally brushed against someone else's.  
  
"Ah! I'm sorry!"  
  
"Oh! Don't worry about it!" The person said. He sounded very nice, but his facial features were hidden in the dark. He was obviously traveling with a group. "My name is Rei. Rei Kon. Nice to meet you. What's your name?"  
  
"Hi, Rei. I'm Gabrielle, Gabrielle Kamiya, but just call me Gabs. These are my friends. Beatrice Marino also known as Bea. And this is Katherine Himura also known as Katie." Gabbie introduced.  
  
"Who do you think you are introducing us to a complete stranger?!?!?" Katie whacked Gabbie.  
  
"Yeowtch! Well, he seems nice!"  
  
"Hey, Rei! What's keepin' ya?" Another voice shouted.  
  
At this point, Bea was getting freaked. "Whoa! Wait, wait, wait. This is getting really freaky. I mean, voices coming out of the dark?!?!? That's just strange!"  
  
"Oh! No, no, no! I'm sorry. That's just my friend Tyson Kinomiya." Rei explained.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey! What's with all the introducing out there?" Another unknown voice shouted. It was a slightly high, but the person was definitely male.  
  
"Rei, we don't have time for this! We have to get to our hotel!" Someone else exclaimed.  
  
Then, someone came up to the light. His hair was light and dark blue. He had two armbands and a white scarf.  
  
"Rei, let's just get going."  
  
Gabbie's eye's widened. // It's him! Kai! He's actually here! // "Ka- Kai? Is that you?"  
  
Bea was immediately concerned. "Gabs, you actually know this guy? This freak?"  
  
"Umm. Bea, actually, he's kinda cute. Don't you think?" Katie whispered into Bea's ear.  
  
Kai immediately turned his head to the two girls whispering. "I heard that."  
  
Gabbie had a worried look in her face. Nervously, she asked, "Kai. D-don't you remember me?"  
  
Kai looked toward her direction. "No." and faced Rei once again. "Let's go."  
  
Gabbie lowered her defenses. Her hopes had just gone down the drain. The disappointment was like a huge tsunami attacking her. She almost cried. Almost.  
  
As the group was walking away, Gabbie stood up, put her two hands that were now fists to her chest, and on the top of her lungs, shouted: "OI!! MATTE!!!"  
  
"Huh? What did she say?" The high-pitched voice asked.  
  
"Tyson and Kai should know. They both come from Japan, after all. Unless that was Korean." Rei thought.  
  
Kai pointed a cold stare at Gabbie. "What do you want us to wait for?"  
  
"Kai, please listen! I know that you know me. You're just hiding it! You still pretend, but that doesn't work on me! I know you! So please admit it!"  
  
"I don't know you and that's all there is to it. Bye."  
  
Tyson was listening to the whole scenario. "Hey, Kai, if you don't know this person, why does she know your name?"  
  
"Fine! If you say that you don't know me, why don't we battle? This is the name of my team, Golden Bladers! We challenge you to a battle! 3 rounds!" Gabbie challenged. Then she faced back and continued. "Bea, Katie, you up for it?"  
  
"Of course! Any time!" Katie winked.  
  
"Sure! Why not? Oh, but in one condition: If we win, you give us money! I REALLY want that cat!" Bea whined.  
  
Tyson immediately became excited with this. "Right on! We accept!" Rei laughed inwardly. "Tyson. It's supposed to be Kai who decides to accept or decline." "C'mon Kai! Just accept already! You keep on telling us to train for the tournaments! Here's our chance! C'mon! C'mon!"  
  
Gabbie laughed. "He tells you to train for tournaments? Che. It's looks like you changed a bit!"  
  
"So, are you in, or are you out?" Katie smirked.  
  
"Ha! It looks like they're too scared and chicken to battle!" Bea laughed.  
  
Kai was insulted. And you don't want to insult this Kai. He turned around, pointed at the Golden Bladers and growled, "Fine. Challenge accepted. Drop your bags and let's get this over with."  
  
Gabbie smirked. "Okay! Battle will be held. At my place!"  
  
The other team was confused and dumbfounded. They said, in their own tone of voice in unison, "Your place?"  
  
Bea and Katie were confused as well. "Y-your place? But, it's just a hotel! How will we battle there?" Bea asked. Her head was obviously in circles.  
  
Gabbie's hand made a sound when it met with Bea's head. It was like a loud 'bam'. "Not in that place! The place in the center of the forest with the mansion!"  
  
Bea and Katie, in unison, said, "Oh! That place!"  
  
"What? She has a mansion?!?!?" Tyson pointed out, amazed. "Foooooooooooooooddddddddddd!!!!!!!"  
  
"I'll go ahead. Guys, do you mind taking these bags?" Gabbie asked.  
  
"Aww. Ok." Bea and Katie whined.  
  
Gabbie smiled. "Thanks, guys. It's really appreciated." And with that, she ran towards the forest and into the dark.  
  
And the rest made their way to the mansion, cutting through the thick vines and roots. Kai was deep in thought. They made their way to the depths of the forest. Unaware of what awaited them.  
  
~_~_~_~_~  
  
To be continued. 


	2. Chapter II: The Secret Room

Golden Bladers  
  
Directed By: Misty  
Typed By: Myst  
Read By: You  
  
Disclaimers: We don't own Beyblade. Do you?  
  
~_~_~_~_~  
  
Chapter II: The Secret Room  
  
They found their way to the mansion. A beautiful gold chandelier hung from the top of the living room. Intricate paintings hung on every wall. Great luxuries were everywhere.  
  
"Hey! Why don't we take a look around?" Tyson jumped. "Everything is so cooooolllll!!!!!!! And where's the food?"  
  
"It's way over there." Katie pointed.  
  
"Make sure you don't empty it." Bea warned. They obviously didn't trust Tyson all too much with food.  
  
Rei was slightly interested. "Would you mind giving us a tour?"  
  
"It may look like a big house to you, but it's really easy to go around. Just don't go to the room with a Chinese character on it. No one but Gabs and us two go in there." Bea told.  
  
"Oh, okay then." And they all went in a different direction.  
  
Kai, who never really followed rules, looked for the room with a Chinese character.  
  
He saw the room, but it was above him. It was on the second floor. But Kai saw someone in a long gown, opening the door. Yes, it was Gabbie. He saw a picture of himself but he didn't want to go any farther so he shouted:  
  
"I'm not going to wait forever to fight. Now let's get this over with."  
  
Gabbie, startled, immediately shut the door. "Just wait, okay? I'm going to get some business over with. Take your time." And with that, Kai left, and Gabbie entered the room.  
  
Inside, there were thousands of articles. Paintings of Yuri, Gabbie, and Kai hung on the walls. Articles that Yuri gave Gabbie, and lots of other things from before.  
  
Gabbie then 'spoke' to Yuri in her thoughts.  
  
// Yuri. I found him. I found Kai! Yes, Kai Hiwatari. But he pretends he doesn't know me. What should I do? Yuri, please help me! //  
  
Gabbie's head was down and her eyes closed. She was still upset. Then, after a minute or so, she lifted her head and with chills in her voice, said:  
  
"That's what you always wanted me to do. Right, Yuri?"  
  
~In another part of the mansion.~  
  
"Kai! Don't you remember? We aren't supposed to go there!" Rei reasoned.  
  
"I don't really care. Why don't we just get this whole thing over with?"  
  
Tyson immediately jumped into the conversation. "Now that you mention it. WHAT'S TAKING HER SO LONG?!?!? WE'VE BEEN WAITING HERE FOREVER!!!" (2 minutes)  
  
"If you think that we've been waiting for so long, why don't we go in the room? The only answer is in breaking rules."  
  
"I give up." Rei sighed.  
  
They found the room and opened the door. They saw the picture of Kai that Kai himself saw earlier. But before they could see the rest of the room.  
  
"Who's there?" Gabbie stood up. "I told you not to go into this room." With that, Gabbie left the room and shut the door so they couldn't see the rest of the room. "Battle's on."  
  
~_~_~_~_~  
  
To be continued. 


	3. Chapter III: The Battle

Golden Bladers  
  
Directed By: Misty  
Typed By: Myst  
Read By: You  
  
Disclaimers: We don't own Beyblade.  
  
Reviews  
  
cherry-bloosom-angel Sorry. But chapters will be long and some chapters will be short. Sorry. DARN IT!!!! Gomen na! I had to say something Japanese! *glares at Misty*  
  
~_~_~_~_~  
  
Chapter III: The Battle  
  
They went to a room with a trap in the middle. It held the bowl they would battle in. Two benches on opposite sides were there as well.  
  
Battle #1: Bea vs. Rei  
  
"Hey, I bet I'm gonna win this battle!" Bea smirked.  
  
"Oh yeah? Let's just see about that!"  
  
Bea used an attack called 'White Apocalypse' using her Golden Tiger Bit Beast. Though Rei tried his best with Driger, he lost against Bea.  
  
"Hey, that was a really great battle! Too bad ya lost."  
  
The score is now 1 to 0  
  
Battle #2: Katie vs. Tyson  
  
"Hey Tyson, be careful!" A blonde-haired boy warned.  
  
"Thanks, Max."  
  
"He's right, Tyson! You have to be careful! This girl could defeat you!" A brown-haired boy with large glasses said.  
  
"Okay, Kenny!"  
  
"Correction! Tyson could win or lose, but he'll most definitely lose this time!" a laptop with a female voice laughed.  
  
"Dizzi! You're not helping out!" Kenny scolded.  
  
"Are you ready to be defeated, glutton?" Katie teased.  
  
"Heh. We'll see about that!"  
  
Tyson battles Katie. She uses another kind of apocalypse power: The Power of Fire. "This is my Red Apocalypse!" Katie introduced her power to her newfound foe.  
  
Tyson also tried his best, but didn't make it. Katie won hands down.  
  
"Hey c'mon! Cheer up! You'll be fed later!" Katie comforted.  
  
"Food? Where? Now?"  
  
The score is now 2 to 0  
  
Battle #3: Gabbie vs. Kai  
  
"So, it looks like I'm gonna fight you. Kai."  
  
Bea was now the referee. "Ready, set, let it rip!!!"  
  
"So, Kai, are you ready? Or are you just way too scared to battle?" Gabbie taunted.  
  
"Humph. In your dreams." Kai replied.  
  
"This is my Golden Apocalypse! It has the power of all elements." Gabbie shouted.  
  
Kai was acting cool. "That attack again? Sorry. That won't work on me like it worked on the past weaklings."  
  
"Alright then. GOLDEN APOCALYPSE!"  
  
Just then, different kinds of elements came one after another to Kai's beyblade. At first, Golden Apocalypse damaged Kai badly. As Gabbie was attacking with Apocalypse normally, Kai realized that the elements came one after another in the same order. With that knowledge, Kai was able to successfully evade the elements. After a while, Kai was able to attack Gabbie with Dranzer letting him with the battle.  
  
"The winner is Kai!" Bea announced.  
  
The war was over.  
  
The Golden Bladers won with a score of 2 to 1.  
  
~_~_~_~_~  
  
To be continued. 


	4. Chapter IV: Training and Research

Golden Bladers  
  
Directed By: Misty  
Typed By: Myst  
Read By: You  
  
Disclaimers: We don't own Beyblade. Deal with it.  
  
Author's Notes Myst- This chapter is really short. And when I say 'really', I MEAN really. Please don't flame. Not entirely my idea.  
  
Reviews. Well, let's change that to 'Review'  
  
Review cherry-blossom-angel san- I really appreciate you putting us on your favorites, and for being such a faithful reviewer. I'm not bored at all with only you reviewing! ARIGATO GOZAIMASU!!!  
  
People, Hey, I think that you guys are having a hard time reading this because of 'Yuri'. Sorry. As most of you know, 'Yuri' is 'Tala'.  
  
~_~_~_~_~  
  
Chapter IV: Training and Research  
  
"Yay! I have my cat!!!" Bea cheered.  
  
Kenny was dumbfounded. "Dizzi! How on earth were they able to defeat us with only one blow? Somehow, all their attacks are called 'Apocalypse'."  
  
"I know how to defeat them." Kai said, expressionless.  
  
"How, Kai"  
  
"If ever you would fight Gabrielle, you would find out that her Apocalypse has six different kinds of elements."  
  
"Six different elements?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Yeah. Fire, Water, Wind, Ice, Earth, and Lightning. But you better be careful. She can sometimes make counterattacks with just the elements. The same goes with her friends, though they only control one element."  
  
"Well, if we want to win the Asian Tournament, we'll have to do more research." Rei explained.  
  
~_~_~_~_~  
  
To be continued.  
  
~_~_~_~_~  
  
Myst: What did I say about short? Told ya! 


	5. Chapter V: The Asian Tournament

Golden Bladers  
  
Directed By: Misty  
Typed By: Myst  
Read By: You  
  
Disclaimers: Misty doesn't own Beyblade. Myst doesn't own Beyblade. You don't own Beyblade. (Soon enough, it becomes a song)  
  
~_~_~_~_~  
  
Chapter V: The Asian Tournament  
  
The Golden Bladers were the Asian champions before the Bladebreakers showed up.  
  
The Bladebreakers were undefeated until the semi-finals. The battle between the Bladebreakers and the White Tigers was a very close match, but, because of teamwork and great skill, the Bladebreakers won.  
  
Now it is the finals.  
  
Guess who they're up against.  
  
You got it.  
  
Yup. The Golden Bladers.  
  
Battle #1: Katie vs. Max  
  
"I'm gonna defeat you like how I defeated Tyson."  
  
"In your dreams!"  
  
The battle was going smoothly until Katie used her Red Apocalypse on Max. Max knew her technique, but refused to follow strategy. And was attacked with the powerful fire of the Red Apocalypse.  
  
"What? I lost?" Max was shocked.  
  
"Small fry. I'll need a bigger challenge next time."  
  
The score was 1-0  
  
Battle #2: Bea vs. Rei  
  
Bea was very confident that she would win. But inside, she was telling herself //Do I really have to battle him? He's just so cute! //  
  
"I'm gonna beat you again like how I beat you in Gabbie's mansion."  
  
Rei smiled. "That's not going to happen. We've done research an we know exactly how to defeat you!"  
  
"Huh? Really? Let's see about that. Gabs, did we um. do research about them?"  
  
Gabbie thought for a while. "Research? No. I've never done anything like that before."  
  
"Gabs! You're way too irresponsible! How are we supposed to win the tournament if we don't know a thing about them but they know about us?!?!?"  
  
"Oh just keep your trap shut. You got your friggin' cat."  
  
3, 2, 1. LET IT RIIIP!!!!  
  
The battle started. As usual, Bea used her White Apocalypse. Both beyblades have the power of wind. Which one will win?  
  
Rei knew the technique of White Apocalypse. And, he was able to evade the attack and when he finally got the chance, he used Driger and his Tiger Claw attack.  
  
The battle is over.  
  
Guess who won.  
  
Exactly.  
  
It was Rei.  
  
Bea was shocked out of her wits. "Darn!" //At least I lost to someone cute! //  
  
AJ was really excited now. "The score is 1-1! The next and final battle will be against Gabrielle of the Golden Bladers and Tyson of the Bladebreakers! Who will be the Asian Tournament Champion? Will it be the Golden Bladers who have been the champs for three years straight? Or will it be the Bladebreakers?"  
  
Battle #3: Gabrielle vs. Tyson  
  
3,2,1 LET IT RIP!!!!!  
  
Gabbie was a little bit predictable. "Go, Golden Apocalypse!"  
  
Tyson smirked a big smirk. "That attack again? I know how to defeat it!"  
  
Gabbie eyes were circling the bowl, as if looking at something invisible. //3,2,1.//  
  
Gabbie's eyes immediately turned to ones of excitement. "I gotcha!"  
  
Rei stood up out of the bench. "Tyson! Watch out!!!"  
  
Tyson looked at Rei. "Don't worry!"  
  
Gabbie was filled with anger. "Stop ignoring me! Golden Fire Apocalypse attack, now!"  
  
Tyson evaded it.  
  
"Wha-What?!?!?"  
  
"Well, you see! I told you I knew the attack! Dragoon, do storm, now!"  
  
AJ was jumping around of excitement. "The winners of this year's Asian Tournament are the Bladebreakers!"  
  
The Golden Bladers went to the other side of the bowl. Gabbie put out her hand and said, "Congratulations, guys. You earned it."  
  
Tyson beamed. "Sure! You guys were great too." And he shook Gabbie's hand.  
  
And after the friendly handshake, Gabbie walked away.  
  
Bea shot a sad look. "Hey, guys. Do you mind if we could go with you on your travels?"  
  
Katie continued for Bea. "Besides, it will be boring since we aren't the Asian Champions anymore."  
  
Like magic, Gabbie called the rest of her team. "Hey, guys, are we going or what?"  
  
In unison, Bea and Katie asked, "Where to?"  
  
"Shopping, of course."  
  
Bea finally remembered it. "Oh! Of course! We could never miss this! Today may be an Asian Tournament, but that doesn't mean that we're gonna miss this great sale!"  
  
Katie then immediately requested: "Oh! And Gabs, we're gonna travel with the Bladebreakers around the world. Are you gonna come or not?"  
  
Gabbie was then silent, with a look, which said: "I can't believe what I just heard"  
  
// What's up with her? She's never completely silent in the span of 2 seconds. // Bea thought.  
  
Gabbie finally spoke up. "Well, it seems as if I have no choice since I'm gonna be bored staying in the mansion all by myself."  
  
~_~_~_~_~  
  
To be continued. 


	6. Chapter VI: Falling for Rei and Kai

Golden Bladers  
  
Directed By: Misty  
Typed By: Myst  
Read By: You  
  
Disclaimers: We don't own Beyblade. None of us do. Wait until you can actually use those computers.  
  
~_~_~_~_~  
  
Chapter VI: Falling for Rei and Kai (I won't tell much about the American and European Tournament. And guess what. The chapter title says it all. This chapter will be concentrated on Rei and Kai. Guess whom they fall for. Correct. Guess whom those people fall for. Yup)  
  
The Bladebreakers won both American and European Tournaments. As time passes, Rei grows feelings for Bea. And Kai starts the same for Katie. And so do Bea and Katie themselves. It all started one morning.  
  
~Flashback Start~  
  
Rei x Bea  
  
"Thanks, Rei!"  
  
Bea was thanking Rei for taking her to the amusement park. It was morning and the sun was high. They rode the coasters, played games, and ate fast food. Several lines were heard over and over again like:  
  
"Ahhhhhhh!!!!!! Mouse, mouse, mouse, mouse, mouse!"  
  
"Darn! I lost again!"  
  
"I'm hungry!"  
  
"Don't you understand?!?!?"  
  
"*burp*"  
  
"Whaa!!! It's so scary!"  
  
The silliness and the strangeness of the day seemed to bring the two souls together. The day was coming to an end and Bea was tired.  
  
"Thanks, Rei! I had a great time!"  
  
"No problem! I did too!"  
  
In the same day starting morning as well.  
  
Kai x Katie  
  
"Red Apocalypse!"  
  
"Dranzer, attack!"  
  
It was obviously a beyblade battle. The two aggressive souls were intertwining. It was close and rather cool battle.  
  
Katie smirked and asked, "You're the only one who took your time off to beyblade. Why?"  
  
"I'm not going to spend my time with a couple of idiots. And don't be off guard! Dranzer!"  
  
"Tough luck! Evade! Now, Red Apocalypse, attack!"  
  
After the battle, they went back to the hotel.  
  
"Thanks, Kai."  
  
And that's how it all started.  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
"I'm so excited! We're so close to the Russian Tournament!" Tyson cheered.  
  
Max joined in. "Hey, that means we're going to Russia, right?"  
  
Kenny sweatdropped. "I think that's why they call it the Russian Tournament."  
  
Bea softly said, "We're in big trouble."  
  
Katie did the same tone, "We're dead."  
  
Rei jumped into the picture, "Huh? Why?"  
  
The two quickly put on innocent faces. "N-n-nothing at all!"  
  
And they were on their way to the Tournament.  
  
~_~_~_~_~  
  
To be continued. 


	7. Chapter VII: The Demolition Team

Golden Bladers  
  
Directed By: Misty  
Typed By: Myst  
Read By: You  
  
Disclaimers: What do you guys think? WE DON'T OWN BEYBLADE.  
  
~_~_~_~_~  
  
Chapter VII: The Demolition Team  
  
They were on the plane to Russia. Meanwhile, Gabbie, Bea, and Katie were thinking about what they would say about the Demolition Team. Kai was suspicious about this and thought, // Why are they so quiet? Those three are usually excited before a tournament. What happened? //  
  
Rei was thinking the same. But, unlike Kai, Rei doesn't always keep things inside himself and asked Bea, "Why so quiet? We're off to a tournament?" And he faced Katie and Gabbie "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing." They all said in unison.  
  
Rei gave up. He respected their privacy and gave them some space. Besides, the entire scene was left unnoticed because of Tyson's constant complaining about plane food, and Max and Kenny trying to calm him down.  
  
They were only a few hours away from the Russian Tournament. as well as discovery.  
  
~Arrival at Russia~  
  
Gabbie silently murmured to Bea and Katie, "Let's just hope that we don't see them here, okay?"  
  
The team went to their reserved hotel. The three girls dropped their luggage and turned to the rest of the team. Gabbie spoke first. "I'm going somewhere. I'll meet you guys later." And she turned away.  
  
Bea was next. "Yeah. I think I have to go somewhere as well." And she too, left.  
  
Katie was last. "I have to visit someplace. I'll meet y'all later." And she left.  
  
The Bladebreakers shared confused looks. Finally, Rei spoke up. And said the most obvious statement.  
  
"They're acting strange."  
  
Tyson continued for Rei. "Yeah. They've been acting this way ever since the plane ride."  
  
"Maybe it's the place." Max wondered.  
  
Kenny didn't really ponder about the attitudes of the extra players. "Guys, we have to practice for the tournament! We have to win this!"  
  
"We can do that tomorrow, Chief." Rei said. "Tyson, I'm going to need your help. Do you mind?"  
  
"Of course not!"  
  
"I'm going to watch over Bea. She might be planning something."  
  
Kai, who didn't really like any help from anyone, thought. //Katie, whatever you're planning, I'm going to keep watch.//  
  
So Rei, Tyson, and Kai left to watch the three.  
  
~In the place where the three were.~  
  
Gabbie sighed. "This is it."  
  
Katie followed behind Gabbie. "So this is the monastery."  
  
Bea followed behind Katie. "So, this is the place you've been telling us, Gabs?"  
  
Behind the bushes, were Rei, Tyson, and Kai.  
  
// So they've been here before. // Thought Rei.  
  
// Why did I bother to come?!?!? I'm hungry! // Complained Tyson.  
  
Kai, who was by himself thought, // This place again. Should I go in? //  
  
Finally, Rei and Tyson noticed Kai. Rei spoke up. "Hey, Kai. What're you doing here?"  
  
"Spying on them. What else?"  
  
Tyson spoke up. "Oh come on! Can we just follow them inside so we can get this over with and I can eat?!?!?!?!"  
  
So, the three followed the girls inside the monastery. They saw four people other then the three girls. One of them, Yuri, asked Gabbie, "Why did you leave? You didn't tell us a thing!"  
  
Gabbie shouted back. "It was just to find Kai! Please understand, Yuri! I wanted him to join our team!"  
  
Rei whispered to Kai. "Kai, what's she talking about?"  
  
"Fine. I admit. I knew Gabbie from a long time ago. The guy talking to her is Yuri. I don't know the rest. But, I left here because I was sick of taking orders from my grandfather."  
  
Tyson whined. "Okay! Now that everything makes sense, can we go?!?!? I'm still hungry!"  
  
Rei sighed. "Fine. I give up. We can go now, Tyson. Kai, you coming?"  
  
"Yeah. I have no point in staying here."  
  
And they left.  
  
After a few hours, when the sky was dark, Gabbie, Bea, and Katie arrived in the hotel.  
  
Rei, acting innocent, asked. "What took you so long?"  
  
Bea replied. "It was traffic."  
  
Kai shot a cold look at the three. "So, why don't you tell us a little bit about your monastery hideout?"  
  
Katie looked shocked. "Wha- what are you talking about?"  
  
"Why don't you ask you ask your friend Gabbie?"  
  
Bea and Katie quickly looked back at Gabbie and whispered frantically, "Gabs! Make up something! Make up something!"  
  
Gabbie answered Kai. "Oh! That? We've been here before and wanted to take a few pictures! We couldn't take them before! It looks so nice in there!"  
  
Rei asked again. "Then who was that guy you were talking to?"  
  
Bea answered him. "Oh! That guy? He's a friend. He told us that we could go there anytime to take pictures!"  
  
Gabbie, who was just recently deep in thought, seemed like she was at a point of explosion. She finally burst out, in a firm voice, "Would you just lay off? We have our own lives and let us live it without your interference! You have your own personal things and we respect them! So respect ours!" And she walked away without a second look.  
  
Max, dumbfounded, said, "What's wrong with her?"  
  
Bea looked worried as well. "I really don't know. She's usually nice."  
  
Katie then said, "Maybe it's because of Yur- I mean, someone!"  
  
"Katie!!"  
  
Rei finally joined the conversation. "Yur- who?"  
  
Bea covered up for Katie. "She meant your attitude!"  
  
Tyson came up. "Then how come she said 'Yur- someone!'"  
  
"Oh! She just didn't want to talk about your attitude!"  
  
Katie finally got her turn to speak, since Bea's hand was covering her mouth. "Anyway, Bea, let's go and follow Gabs."  
  
And they left.  
  
~_~_~_~_~  
  
To be continued. 


	8. Chapter VIII: Ruriko

Golden Bladers  
  
Directed By: Misty  
Typed By: Myst  
Read By: You  
  
Disclaimers: (launches blade) (blade spills ink) (blade runs for 10 minutes) (ink forms: We don't own Beyblade)  
  
~_~_~_~_~  
  
Chapter VIII: Ruriko  
  
When Gabbie left the hotel, she calmly headed for the monastery, with hopes of finding Yuri. Only to find out the place was empty.  
  
Giving up, Gabbie went to the place where her team usually trained. Little did she know there was a dark figure behind her. The figure's name? Boris.  
  
"Hello, Gabrielle. Do you still miss your best friend?"  
  
Gabbie didn't feel comfortable being called by her real name. But she put up with it anyway. She put a little light smirk, knowing that Boris was wrong. She was thinking about Bea and Katie.  
  
"You mean friends."  
  
"No. I mean your best friend, Ruriko."  
  
Gabbie had absolutely no idea what the sick, demented Boris was thinking of. But she had to concentrate first on what he was saying. The sentences were complete riddles. She stared blankly at him. But before she could even think about replying, Boris spoke again.  
  
"Don't you remember Takeshi? The person who killed your best friend, Ruriko?" He paused for a while. Then, put on a sarcastic pitying face with a tone of voice with exactly the same level of sarcasm as his face itself. "Ruriko would be so sad knowing that you didn't even lift a finger about it."  
  
Gabbie's face was now filled with pain. But she finally managed to speak up. Barely. "Stop it.just stop making me remember."  
  
Boris ignored the desperate cry and continued as if she didn't say anything. "You want to have your revenge, don't you?" Boris' face was now twisted with the sense of sheer victory. "Here," he held out his hand. He was holding something in a very tight fist. "I can help you." At this, he opened the fist and something precious was there.  
  
Gabbie's eyes widened.  
  
~_~_~_~_~  
  
To be continued. 


	9. Chapter IX: The Dark Suzaku

Golden Bladers  
  
Directed By: Misty  
Typed By: Myst  
Read By: You  
  
Disclaimers: We don't own Beyblade.  
  
~_~_~_~_~  
  
Chapter IX: The Dark Suzaku  
  
It was there. The murky black aura surrounded it. In Boris' hand was a beyblade. Not just any beyblade, though. It was the Dark Suzaku.  
  
"Do you see this?" Boris paused. "This is the Dark Suzaku. It will help you get the revenge. The revenge you have undoubtedly been waiting for so long."  
  
Gabbie hesitated at first, but only for a split second. She was immediately drowned in interest on the Dark Suzaku after.  
  
Boris, seeing the interest in her eyes, saw his chance, his opportunity. And he didn't want to pass it up or wait. He was in full throttle. He seized the opportunity in his hands. The opportunity lied in only five small words. "Why don't you touch it?"  
  
Gabbie didn't even think twice. She took the beyblade and held it in her own hand. She held the object in her hands as if it were so fragile that it would break any moment. Little did she know that it was the Dark Suzaku that was holding her. Little did she know that it was she who was fragile, it was she who would break any moment. But the Dark Suzaku didn't hold her as gently and carefully as she did.  
  
The moment she made physical contact with the blade, she lost complete control of herself and her actions. Her eyes showed no reflection of light. There was no life. She was staring into oblivion. Her eyes were looking forward, but couldn't see two feet in front of her.  
  
She was hypnotized.  
  
Hypnotized by the same sick demented Boris who was laughing. He had succeeded. He got the result he wanted. He reached his goal. When he was finally able to find an instrument of communication, he told Yuri and the rest of the Demolition Team about his success, but just for the smiles. The team watched the whole scene.  
  
And they liked it.  
  
~_~_~_~_~  
  
To be continued. 


	10. Chapter X: Looking For Gabs

Golden Bladers  
  
Directed By: Misty  
Typed By: Myst  
Read By: You  
  
Disclaimers: We don't own Beyblade.  
  
~_~_~_~_~  
  
Chapter X: Looking for Gabs  
  
Bea and Katie shared worried looks. For the past hour, they were all around looking for their friend. They finally thought about the monastery. By the time they got there, both were at a verge of tears. Yuri was outside, as if waiting for them to come. Bea shouted, "Yuri, have you seen Gabs?"  
  
"No. I'm sorry. She hasn't come here to visit."  
  
"Oh. So, if she comes, could you tell her to go back? We're all worried."  
  
"Don't worry about it. I'll tell her."  
  
When the two left the monastery and back to the hotel, Bea, being closer to Rei then Katie was, asked, "Rei, is Gabs back yet?"  
  
Rei looked confused. "Huh? No, she hasn't. But I thought she was with you two?"  
  
"Well, after she left this place, we couldn't find her anywhere." Katie stated.  
  
Rei found the chance to tell them about the monastery. He folded the page of his book and stood up all in a single, fluid motion. "I have a feeling that this has something to do with the monastery. Right?" Both girls stood there. A million questions popped into their head. Rei sighed and continued, "I'm sorry. Kai, Tyson, and I know that you know about the Demolition Team. We were spying. Sorry we didn't tell you."  
  
Bea really had other things in her mind then the bad habit of spying. She pushed them to the back of her mind and replied, "We can talk about this later. But now that you know about it, let's find her. We're worried half to death!"  
  
The second after Bea shouted her last word, someone came at the door. The person was a postman.  
  
"This is for The Bladebreakers and The Golden Bladers."  
  
Rei took the letter. "Thanks." Then, he opened the formal-looking letter. The inside was just as formal as the inside, made out of nice, hard, parchment paper and in cursive computer printing. But the words were not formal at all. Rei tried to read it, but Kai just took it from his hands and read it aloud himself. Why? It was in Russian.  
  
Bladebreakers and Golden Bladers,  
  
You are invited to a tournament in my training center. It will not be an official tournament, just some practice. Great teams from around the world are invited as well. We think that this will be a good exercise before the Russian Tournament, don't you? To accept or to decline will be your choice.  
  
Sincerely,  
Boris  
  
Tyson, as usual, was excited out of his wits. "A practice tournament? All right! Accept!" Tyson, being the best (and worst) player of the team, was allowed to decide. But Kenny didn't accept. "But Tyson, we have to find Gabbie!"  
  
"We can! It's either she'll come back, but we'll be looking for her!"  
  
Kenny just sighed.  
  
So the search began. But there was a limit. They had to find Gabbie. The limit? They had to find her before The Practice Tournament, an invitation from Boris.  
  
~_~_~_~_~  
  
To be continued. 


	11. Chapter XI: Gabs A Friend or a Foe?

Golden Bladers  
  
Directed By: Misty  
Typed By: Myst  
Read By: You  
  
Disclaimers: No. We don't own it. We just own the story.  
  
Author's Notes: Hey, guys. Sorry. I tried posting this some time ago but as most of you authors know, ff.net hasn't been updating these. Yep. Got a few complaints on my Saiyuki fiction too! ^___^ So, I hope you guys like this. Ready, set, go!!!  
  
~_~_~_~_~  
  
Chapter XI: Gabs. A Friend or A Foe?  
  
Finally, it was the beginning of the Practice Tournament. However, the team didn't find Gabbie. There were four teams, The All Starz, The Bladebreakers, The White Tigers, and The Demolition Team. Since Gabbie wasn't around, Rei decided that he would take her place.  
  
The first battle was between The All Starz and The Demolition Team.  
  
The first battle was between Ian and Steve.  
  
Ian won.  
  
The next was between Yuri and Michael.  
  
Yuri used his bitbeast to defeat Michael.  
  
When the last player from the Demolition Team came up, several gasps were heard, eyes widened, especially the Golden Bladers'. Rei's iris' were small and detailed, Tyson's mouth was wide open, Max was making unknown sounds, Kenny almost dropped Dizzi, Dizzi almost shut down, Kai even paid attention, Bea's knees were weak, and Katie's hand was over her own mouth. You would ask what sort of thing would make this kind of commotion. It was the last player.  
  
The last player was the last person they thought it would be, the last player was the one they were searching for, the last player was the one who should be on the Golden Bladers right now, not Rei, the last player was the one who was supposed to battle Emily of The All Starz, the last player was a trusted friend.  
  
The last player was Gabbie.  
  
Everyone couldn't believe their eyes. It was all so confusing. Bea, Katie, Max, Tyson, and Rei all went up to the other side of the bowl.  
  
"What are you doing here? Where were you? We were looking for you the whole time!" Bea shouted at Gabbie.  
  
"What business do you have now with The Demolition Team now? Gabbie!!!" Katie was shouting with the same volume as Bea.  
  
All this shouting was heard by thousands of people in the stadium. But by the looks of it, they weren't heard by the one it was supposed to be sent to. Gabbie didn't reply at all.  
  
The shouting continued, until a different tone was heard.  
  
"Stop trying. You're doing all that screaming for noting." It was Kai. He was still at the Bladebreakers' bench along with Kenny. Kai repeated himself for the second time around, "Stop trying."  
  
Bea was confused. "Why?"  
  
"Can't you see? She's probably been hypnotized by Boris."  
  
Katie frantically looked at Gabbie, "Gabbie, you really can't hear us anymore?"  
  
Suddenly, Dizzi said, "Hey, Chief, I feel something going around."  
  
"What is it, Dizzi?"  
  
"Well, you see, Chief, every bitbeast has an opposite, the dark kind. It brings all sorts of sadness and evil. Our team has the opposite. If you touch the dark bitbeast, you'll be controlled forever!"  
  
Katie looked at Gabbie. "You really can't." This time, it wasn't a question. She finally turned to Yuri. "Yuri, why didn't you tell us?"  
  
"You want to know a story? This Gabbie had a friend, Ruriko. But, Ruriko was killed by someone. someone by the name of Takeshi." Then, Yuri shrugged. "All it took was to remind her of that horrible past! She did the rest. We didn't make her, she did it with her own free will."  
  
"Can't we at least speak to her?" And she turned to Gabbie.  
  
"No." That was the only answer from Yuri. "Now, just let the battle continue."  
  
Gabbie was fighting Emily.  
  
Gabbie used the Apocalypse once again. But this time, it wasn't a Gold Apocalypse. Instead, she shouted, "Dark Apocalypse." But somehow, it wasn't exactly a shout. It was as if she was reporting on the weather, just two words.  
  
Emily was shocked. She had no idea this would happen.  
  
You know who won.  
  
AJ came to a conclusion. "The Demolition Team wins with three straight victories! Sorry, All Starz, but you gotta go back home!"  
  
~_~_~_~_~  
  
To be continued. 


	12. Chapter XII: WT vs DT

Golden Bladers  
  
Directed By: Misty  
Typed By: Myst  
Read By: You  
  
Disclaimers: We don't own Beyblade.  
  
~_~_~_~_~  
  
Chapter XII: The Battle with the White Tigers and The Demolition Team  
  
Now it was The White Tigers against The Demolition Team. Mariah spoke up, seeing Gabbie in this state. "What happened to you? You weren't this way before!" There was no answer from Gabbie. So Yuri spoke for her.  
  
"Why? Isn't it normal for someone to change? She has the right, y'know?"  
  
"But this is too different! Something's wrong! She doesn't look like she's on earth anymore!"  
  
"You'll find out if she's changed or not with a battle. Now let's get this over with!"  
  
Yuri vs. Lee  
  
"I could care less about that girl! Now it's just the battle!" Lee shouted.  
  
Yuri said nothing. He just launched his blade when he was supposed to.  
  
"Go, Galeon!"  
  
"You too."  
  
The battle was furious between the two leaders, Yuri attacking with his beast, and Lee with his. And, with one final attack, Yuri jumped on top of Lee's blade and aimed for the beast and sucked it up.  
  
Yuri won.  
  
"Give Galeon back, you thief!"  
  
"Not a chance. Next battle please."  
  
Spencer vs. Gao  
  
"Let's finish this!" Gao growled.  
  
"Sure. You're the one who's gonna be finished."  
  
"3, 2, 1. LET IT RIP!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Spencer won. Guess why.  
  
Mariah was shouting. "I TOLD YOU NEVER TO LOSE YOUR CONCENTRATION ON A BATTLE EVER AGAIN!!!"  
  
"I'm sorry. I was hungry."  
  
Spencer sighed. "Idiots." And in his hands was the Galzzy bitbeast. You know why, but you probably don't know how.  
  
Gabbie vs. Mariah  
  
"Yay! Now I'm fighting a girl!"  
  
"Whatever." Which was one thing Gabbie actually said without Yuri's help.  
  
"Fine, fine. Whatever you want."  
  
"3, 2, 1.LET IT RIP!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Go, Galux! Cat Scratch Attack!"  
  
"Dark Apocalypse."  
  
At the moment of Dark Apocalypse, the entire blade bowl filled with dark fog. It was coming from the Dark Suzaku of course. A black phoenix came up and it attacked Galux. The black fog destroyed everything it touched. And what more having The Dark Suzaku attacking you. But miraculously, Galux emerged from the dark fog.  
  
"Now! Cat Scratch!"  
  
"Evade."  
  
Yes, The Dark Suzaku evaded the attack. And it went on like this until.  
  
"Dark Apocalype, Dark Suzaku, Double Team Attack."  
  
This brought Mariah's bitbeast literally out and into pieces.  
  
"Steal."  
  
The Galux bitbeast flew right into Gabbie's hand. The hand closed.  
  
"NO!!!!!! GALUX!!! You'll pay, Gabrielle!"  
  
"And, once again, The Demolition Team wins with three straight victories!" AJ shouted.  
  
Bea and Katie were confused. "What?!?!? She was talking throughout the whole battle but she didn't speak to us!!!!!" They said in unison.  
  
"It looks like it's our turn now." Rei sighed.  
  
The Bladebreakers and The Golden Bladers walked over to The Demolition Team.  
  
Bea turned her hands into fists. She was in front of Gabbie. She was looking down at the ground. She sputtered, "Gabbie. Why are you doing this? We're your friends. We don't want to battle. We really don't want to. Please, Gabbie, open your eyes. You're just being used." She finally looked up. She was face-to-face with Gabbie, who didn't seem to be paying any attention. "Gabbie. Please."  
  
Gabbie finally glanced at Bea. "Whatever. I don't care."  
  
Bea and Katie's eyes widened. The same thought crossed their minds, // No way. Not even our words can reach her. Her heart is now closed. //  
  
Katie faced Yuri. "Yuri. Why did you do this? You're her boyfriend, aren't you? Why do you just leave her like this? Don't you even care?" She stopped for a while. "Yuri!"  
  
The Bladebrakers' eyes were the size of saucers now. But for Kenny, well, they already are. "BOYFRIEND?!?!"  
  
AJ finally popped in. "Shall we start the battle? Okay! Now, we have the Demolition Team against the Golden Bladers!"  
  
Katie vs. Yuri  
  
Katie shouted at the top of her lungs, "Yuri, why are you doing this? We treated you like our friend because you're Gabbie's boyfriend! Yuri, I just can't understand."  
  
3. 2. 1. LET IT RIP!!!  
  
Somehow, with great speed, accuracy, power, and definitely experience, Yuri managed to win Katie's bitbeast.  
  
"Wha-what?!?! Not possible! Give it back, thief!!!!!!!"  
  
"Humph. No way. Emotions don't matter to me and unnecessary in a beyblade battle. Get over it.  
  
Rei vs. Ian  
  
Rei's fangs were showing. "Why did you do this to Bea's friend? I'll never forgive you!"  
  
Katie put her hand beside her mouth and whispered to Bea, "That's one loyal partner you have!"  
  
Bea blushed bright red. "S-shut up!"  
  
Kai inwardly sighed. // Darn you, Katie. I'm trying hard over here. //  
  
3. 2. 1. LET IT RIP!!!  
  
"I'll never lose to you!" Rei snarled.  
  
"If you treasure your bitbeast so much, just back out. It's not worth losing."  
  
"Driger won't lose or be stolen! I believe he can do it, and I won't give up!"  
  
"You're overly optimistic."  
  
"You'll see if I'm overly optimistic or not soon enough! Go, Driger!"  
  
"THERE'S NO POINT! STEAL!"  
  
"Evade!"  
  
In a quick flash of bright light, the bowl instantly turned into bits of debris.  
  
AJ's eyes widened. "Who will be left standing? Was Driger taken? We'll find out as soon as the smoke clears!"  
  
The smoke cleared in a matter of seconds. Ian's beyblade was still spinning, but Ian himself wasn't interested in that. He was concentrating on the area that Driger was supposed to be. It was still hidden behind the smoke.  
  
Rei's beyblade was down.  
  
Ian smiled. "Now's my chance! STE-"  
  
Yuri stood up from his bench. "IAN!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't steal."  
  
"Huh? Why?"  
  
"Just don't."  
  
Ian hesitated, but shrugged anyway. "Fine."  
  
Driger was saved from being stolen.  
  
"You're lucky, Rei, but I'll get it next time!"  
  
Bea vs. Gabbie  
  
3. 2. 1. LET IT RIP!!!  
  
Bea shouted. "Gabs, why are you doing this? We're friends aren't we? You promised us that we'd be friends forever! Why? How come? You started the promise, but you're breaking it. So now, I won't hold back. Get ready, Gabrielle."  
  
Something shot Gabbie. // Friends? // "Friends. forever.?"  
  
At that very moment, pictures flashed through Gabbie's mind. // Ruriko. //  
  
// But no, that's not what she meant by friends forever.// Again, pictures flashed through Gabbie's mind. This time, they were of Bea and Katie. But not only pictures, but voices too.  
  
"Oh! Look at that cat! It's so cute!"  
  
"It was traffic!"  
  
"C'mon!"  
  
// Bea.//  
  
"Why do you want it?"  
  
"It's because of Yur-"  
  
"YURI!!!"  
  
// And Katie.//  
  
At that moment, something struck Gabbie.  
  
- I was taken from the darkness and out into the light.-  
  
Bea was shouting. "C'mon! Let's get it on! White Apocalypse!"  
  
Gabbie was off guard. She was hit.  
  
// Friends. //  
  
Yuri shouted, "Gabbie, watch out!"  
  
// Forever. //  
  
"What are you doing, Gabrielle? I told you that I wouldn't go easy, and I won't! Ultimate White Apocalypse!"  
  
The Dark Suzaku was down.  
  
AJ was shocked. The Demolition Team lost a battle. "The Demolition Team wins, 2-1!!!"  
  
Gabbie was left frozen, but the life, the fire, was back in her eyes.  
  
The Bladebreakers and Golden Bladers went over to her, but Yuri grabbed Gabbie first.  
  
"You'll pay, Bea."  
  
And with that the Demolition Team, along with Gabbie, went back to the monastery.  
  
~_~_~_~_~  
  
To be continued. 


	13. Chapter XIII: The Plan

Golden Bladers 

Directed By: Misty

Typed By: Myst

Read By: You

Disclaimers: We don't own Beyblade.

Author's Notes: Hey guys! There are only a few more chapters for this story so listen carefully to everything! The major plot is coming up, so be prepared! Everyone who has reviewed thanks a million. They really mean a lot to us. Even though I don't get along with Beyblade, the plot itself is cool. Just hope that I get to upload more chapters before I go to Japan! Please enjoy!

~_~_~_~_~

**Chapter XIII: The Plan**

The Golden Bladers and Bladebreakers were running to the monastery. When they got there, they argued with the guards. Katie shouted, "Where is she? We know that you're hiding her in here somewhere!"

"They left already."

Yuri suddenly appeared from inside. "What's happening here?"

Bea put on a sarcastic smile. "You were saying?"

"What are you guys doing here?"

"I think it's obvious. We're here to get Gabs, hypnotized or not."

Yuri turned on his earphone. "Brian, Spencer, watch over Gabbie."

Katie screamed. "Why won't you allow us to see her?"

"Don't ask stupid questions. You know what we're going to say."

Yuri's earphone turned on. "What?"

It was Brian. "Yuri, Gabrielle escaped."

Yuri's eyes widened. "What? You idiots! She was weak! She wasn't strong enough to even stand up, but you let her escape! Catch her. She's our key to winning. Besides, she won't be able to go far"

The Golden Bladers were now eager to hear about what happened. "What? What happened?"

"Nothing." Was all that Yuri said. "Anyway, now is not the right time to go in here."

"Why? Did she escape?"

"N-not really." Yuri had a nervous tone in his voice.

"Oh, just admit it. You lost her." Bea looked back at the rest of the team. "Now that we know she's escaped, we can go looking for her."

Yuri's eyes flared up. "Not if I can help it."

On the second floor Gabbie was going through lots of realization. _// I- I was used… I don't know… What happened…Yuri… Why did you do this? Someone…please answer me. Answer all my questions… I want to know! //_

At the same time, the two teams found her. But the Demolition Team grabbed her first.

Yuri brought Gabbie back to her room. He spoke in a voice that almost sounded comforting. "Gabbie, go to sleep. It seems as if you have a fever."

Gabbie's voice was drained and raspy. True, the Dark Suzaku had drained all her energy. "I-I won't go to sleep until I know what I want to know. Tell me… What happened? I want to find out… I have every right to know. Yuri, tell me now." Yuri stayed silent for a while. He didn't want to tell Gabbie about what had happened. He knew that she would get angry. "I'll tell you later; after you wake up. Now sleep." And he opened the door and left. When he went out, he saw that Brian, Spencer, and Ian arguing with the Bladebreakers and Golden Bladers.

"Let us see her!"

"You don't need to ask! You know we won't let you!"

"You have no right to do this!"

"We have every right!"

Yuri was just leaning on the door leading to Gabbie's room, unnoticed. He finally went over to the Golden Bladers and unemotionally said, "You may see her. She's just in here." And he moved away from the door.

The Golden Bladers were shocked; they thought it was all a trick. Yuri was frustrated and raised his voice. "Well? What did you come in here for? You said that you wanted to see her, so do it! Otherwise you were stupid enough to waste all your effort. We aren't as violent as you and we can let you have what you want without anyone getting hurt. Now hurry up before I change my mind."

The Golden Bladers were still dumbfounded, but went in anyway, knowing that Yuri made perfect sense. The Bladebreakers followed shortly after. Spencer turned to Yuri. "What are you? Stupid? Have you lost your mind? Why did you let them go into the captive's room? I don't understand!" Yuri turned to him with a fairly cold stare. "Because she has a fever. She seeing her friends will let her feel better without a doubt. If we didn't let them in, then she would just get worse and she would fail to act as a winning key. Do you understand, Spencer?" Spencer just raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, whatever."

~ In the room…~

"Guys do you know anything that happened to me?" Gabbie was desperate. "Please! Yuri says nothing!"

The teams refused to speak. They were all looking down. They knew that she would be disappointed to hear about how she treated Bea and Katie. Finally, Bea built up her courage to speak. "You see, you were possessed by the Dark Suzaku and you stole so many bitbeasts and you took Galux and…and…" Bea was worn out. She said that entire run-on sentence on one breath. So Katie took her place. "And we came here to find you." The two wanted to leave out all the bad parts. But Gabbie was just too curious to leave any detail out. "But why didn't Yuri want to tell me about anything else? I know that something bad happened!" Kai was annoyed. They were wasting their breath. So, being the pessimist he was, he said the negative things. "You stole Galux, were coldhearted to everyone, battled Bea, and fell for such a stupid trick." Gabbie listened to all those. She really didn't know what to say. She turned to Bea and Katie, her eyes filled with tears. "I-I'm sorry… I had no idea…"

"Don't worry about it, Gabs. You didn't mean it!" Bea exclaimed.

"Yeah, don't worry!" Katie continued.

Tyson shivered. "Um, guys, I hate to interrupt you, but if we could find some way to escape, that would be really helpful to all of us."

Max agreed. "Yeah. Can't we talk about this later?"

Rei thought for a while. He put his finger on his chin and pointed out, "A perfect time to escape would be at midnight. Our only problem would be how long they plan to let us stay…"

Bea rolled her eyes. "Hel-lo? Can you use your brain for a moment?!" Bea knocked his head with her fist and closed her eyes tight in disgust.

"Huh? I don't understand. It sounds great!" Bea slapped her forehead. "She can't run quickly!!!"

Tyson laughed. "Simple answer for a simple minded girl! We carry her! I carried Rei up a mountain, what more a monastery!"

Katie backed away. "Whoa, wait a minute! If we're gonna stick to that plan, you CAN NOT carry her!!!!!!"

"Aw, why not?"

"Why should we let you? I mean, as if Gabbie would let you carry her!" She turned to Gabbie and winked. "Right, Gabs?" Gabbie scratched the back of her head. "Well…" _// Well, I don't want to hurt Tyson! I mean he's a good teammate! //_ "Well, Bea would kill me if I let Rei…" And she turned to Bea. Bea nodded her head. Gabbie continued. "And so would Katie, if I let Kai… So, I really don't know!"

Out of the blue, Max raised his hand. "I'll do it!" Gabbie, Bea, and Katie all turned to Max and, in unison, shouted, "NEVER!!!!!!!!!" Max pouted, and Gabbie continued. "I'd rather stay here with Yuri then be carried out of here by **_you._**" 

Katie placed her hands firm on the table. "Okay, Kai's carrying you out of here, whether he likes it or not!!!" Everyone was just dumbfounded. _// I doubt that he'd like it, so you didn't have to say it. // _Kai's eyes were now really small, a sign of emotion, which will give you an idea of how much impact that simple statement brought to Kai. _// Is THAT what I have to do?!?!? // _Suddenly, a voice was heard. It was someone they all knew with spiky, red hair. "Get out of there! Before I get the guards to kick you out!!" Gabbie murmured to herself  "You were just kind to let them in a while ago…"

"Well, now that you've seen your friends, go to sleep now. You have a fever and we don't want you to get more sickly then you already are." Yuri then looked at the rest of her team. "Now, leave."

Outside, Boris and Voltaire were entering the front gate of the monastery. It was then that Brian came in, in full panic. "Boris, Yuri let the captive's team into her room! What should we do?" Boris then came into realization. "Fine. You, Spencer, and Ian guard the opening to Gabrielle's room, and make sure that Yuri stays inside. That way, they won't have any way to escape. Do you understand?" Brian nodded his head, and Boris continued. "Now, hurry up. We don't want to waste any time." Voltaire then came in to the conversation. "Make sure you talk about this to Yuri. We don't want to let our key to winning fall so quickly out of our hands, and why don't you try to convince Kai to join our team? It would be great to have my grandson on the Demolition Team!"

Boris then followed Brian to the second floor and spoke with Yuri. "Yuri, you shouldn't have let them in."

"I think it was a good plan. You see, the Dark Suzaku drained most of her energy, and she had a fever. If we didn't let them in, she wouldn't have had enough energy to successfully act as our winning key. But thanks to them, we can be sure that she would have enough energy."

"But that way they could come up with a plan to escape!" Boris was filled with anger and rage. He paused for a while, then, as if realizing something, his eyes widened. "Y-Yuri…you don't say you still have feelings for this girl?"

Yuri then backed away, as if Boris just revealed the truth. Well, he did. But, because of his unfailing pride, Yuri gained his composure once again, and with full confidence, announced…

"Sir, I have absolutely no idea on what you're talking about. You must be joking. Those ended a long time ago. As I said, feelings no longer matter."

He had no idea how far from the truth he was.

**~_~_~_~_~**

To be continued…

~_~_~_~_~

Reviews

Azn-cherry-blossom 

*bows* Arigato gozaimasu. Without your support, we would've stopped at chapter 2! Hontou, arigato gozaimasu.

Paiku 

Thanks a lot for the reviews. Now we have a larger family!

Robbies Gal 

Thanks! Please read the rest. We'd really appreciate it!


	14. Chapter XIV: Yuri's True Feelings

Golden Bladers 

Directed By: Misty

Typed By: Myst

Read By: You

Disclaimers: We don't own Beyblade.

A.n: Dang! I love the angst! Oh, c'mon! Well, I won't be updating as fast as I usually would 'cause Japan and L.A. are right at the corner and I'm dying to go there! Please forgive since this chap isn't as long as we wanted it to be.

~_~_~_~_~

Chapter XIV: Yuri's True Feelings 

It was midnight, and the Bladebreakers and Golden Bladers were on their way to the monastery to get on with their plan. Just like before, they were sneaking in. But, unknown to them, Brian and Spencer were on guard at the front porch, and Yuri was in Gabbie's room. The teams got below the window to Gabbie's room and Katie was saying through gritted teeth, "Kai, go now! C'mon!"

"I don't think so."

The entire team was surprised. They didn't know what to do anymore. Then, Tyson grabbed Kai's scarf. "Hey, Kai, if you want to forget about this thing, you thought wrong. You agreed to this, and we expect you to keep to it. Now, hurry it up."

Kai shot a glare at Tyson, a glare so cold it would've made Tyson go running home. "I didn't say anything. Katie said so."

"But we all agreed to this! Kai, please!"

"No."

"Fine then. Guys, we'll pick someone else."

Katie then pointed to Rei. "Rei, you do it!"

Bea butted in. "Hey, Katie, what's with you and making decisions for other people these days?"

"Sorry Bea, but what has to be done has to be done! Besides," Katie pointed to Tyson. "Tyson will get really upset if he finds out he skipped his daily midnight snack for nothing."

"Fine. Rei, do you want to?"

Rei blushed. "S-sure. If that's what it takes…"

Rei was boosted up. But, again, unknown to the team, Spencer and Brian were just behind them. When Rei got to the room, Bea pushed him. "C'mon! GO!"

"I don't think that's such a good idea."

They were all caught in shock. Gabbie opened her eyes from her fake sleep. Yuri appeared from the darkness of Gabbie's room, Spencer and Brian came inside as well, and they hit the 'Intruder Alert' switch. A red light began to flash around them. All the monastery guards came into the room. All three Demolition Team members had wide smiles on their faces. Boris and Voltaire came into the room as well. Boris went over to the team. "Did you think that we were stupid enough not to guard this area after Brian told us you came into the room permitted? Such an insult." He turned to Kai. "Kai, would you consider being on our team?" 

"Why would someone like myself consider joining a team full of weaklings? They don't even compare."

Yuri was insulted. "You take that back, you unskilled blader!" But he was ignored.

Gabbie stood up. "Yuri, please stop it!"

Bea scratched her head. "I guess it wasn't really…"

Katie continued for her. "…a good time to come."

They counted in unison. "3… 2… 1… ESCAPE!!!!!" And everyone left. Well, except for Kai. Why? He was walking out. You always have to be cool, don't you, Kai?

Kai: (continues walking)

Myst/ Misty: We'll take that as a "Yes". Anyway, let's continue the story.

Gabbie was left in a pool of laughter. And everyone else was dumbfounded. Yes, even Boris. Yuri went over to Gabbie. "Gabbie, go to sleep. For real this time, okay?"

Boris' eyes sharpened on the scene. _// So he still has feelings for her…//_ Boris wanted to make it more obvious, so he went over to Brian. "Brian, watch over Gabrielle." He bent down and whispered. "Whatever you do, do not give her the medicine." And he stood up. "I'll stay here just for a while. Yuri, will you stay as well?" Yuri looked at Boris. "Yeah."

Time passed. Seconds seemed like minutes, minutes seemed like hours. Finally, Yuri punched Brian.

"Ouch! What was that for?!"

"Give her the medicine."

Boris smirked. "So you still have feelings for her!"

"What do you mean by that?"

"You do that because you're worried, Boy. Stop trying to hide it. You're on the enemy's side."

Yuri snarled. "What do you mean by that? Well, I admit, you're right about one thing: I am worried. But not because of feelings, but because she wouldn't have enough energy to win! That is my only goal for this mission."

Boris looked disgusted. "Watch what you're saying. You keep on saying things about 'The Winning Key', but that's all a mask! You had a perfect fatigue but I could see through all of it. The more you deny, the more what you deny is true! Yuri, if you don't like this team, them just leave and join the Bladebreakers."

The atmosphere around the two darkened. Gabbie was watching in silent awe. _// So he still has feelings for me! Yuri… I'm so sorry that I lost all my faith in you… // _Gabbie stood up from her bed. "Stop it, Boris." Boris shot a death glare at her. She continued. "Don't hurt him. I care for him and I know he cares for me. No matter how weak I am, I want to protect him. Let Yuri do what he wants."

"What kind of person do you think you are? You have no power!"

"I have power. I have myself, and I can do something."

"Like what?"

"Example, I can leave now, go to my friends, and I can be gone forever!" _// Yeah right, Gabs. Stop kidding yourself. // _"Baka."

"What are you talking about? Escaping and 'Baka', both are complete nonsense."

"Baka means idiot, idiot! It's Japanese so you wouldn't understand, you Russian!" _// Man, am I a racist. //_

Brian and Yuri shivered. They both said in complete harmony, "She called Boris an idiot. She IS DEAD."

Gabbie turned to them. "Like I care. Why should I even?"

Boris' eyes were really small. He was angry. He took the Dark Suzaku out of his coat and roared. "Touch it!"

"Why should I? The color is horrible. Black and gold so don't go together." _// Yeah right. // _"And the bitbeast! It's so, so, DARK!" _// Of course! That's why they call it Dark! //_

Suddenly, the door opened. "We're here to take Gabbie!" A familiar voice shouted. Gabbie smiled. "Bea, Katie!"

"Hey, Gabs! We're here to get you out of this dump!"

Boris smiled. "Yeah right! You can't do that." He turned on his earphone. "How did they get through the security?"

Meanwhile, Yuri looked like a storm was going through his head. _// I can't deny it anymore… No… I can't… I still have feelings for Gabbie, as she for me. I've been tricking myself this whole time… I've been running away from the truth that would've set me free… But what can I do for her? She's in a corner. // _Yuri shot his eyes up. "Gabbie, Bea, Katie, come with me!" Yuri shot out of the room. He grabbed Gabbie's wrist, and Gabbie took Bea's wrist, and Bea took Katie's. Yuri lead them safely out of the monastery though a secret passage. He forcibly pushed them as the doors between them closed. It was raining. Gabbie screamed. "Yuri! Why don't you come?!"

"I can't, Gabbie…"

"Why not?!"

"I will join you when the tournament is over… Gabbie, I'm sorry. I've been running from myself… I've been running from the truth… The truth, which would set me free… But I can't turn back… I will repent. I'm sorry. If I don't come back and join you again, I want you to remember that I lo-"

The rest wasn't heard. A crack of loud thunder blocked it. Gabbie only saw Yuri's lips moving. And when they closed, so did the doors. And the heavy rain washed the tears of a young girl who had just lost the one she held dear.

**_"YUUUURIIII!!!!!!!"_**

**~_~_~_~_~**

To be continued…


	15. Chapter XV: The Dark Suzaku's New Owner

Golden Bladers 

Directed By: Misty

Typed By: Myst

Read By: You

Disclaimers: We don't own Beyblade.

Okay, it's not much. We were planning to make this part of the previous chapter, but we figured it would be too long. It's another short chapter. Hontou ni, gomen nasai.

Sorry if this took way too long to upload. As I said, I was out of the country. Oh yeah, this is the second to the last chapter.

Thanks for the reviews. ^_____^

~_~_~_~_~

**Chapter XV: The Dark Suzaku's New Owner**

Yuri went back into the monastery. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his fist because a little amount of small, salty liquid was coming out of them. He went back to the second floor room where Brian and Boris were. Boris just smiled. "So, wasn't it you who wanted to keep the winning key? But you let them escape. Why didn't you join the other team? I'm sure that you don't want to be part of the tea-" "Shut up, Boris" Yuri interrupted. "I just let her escape. I'm going to stay with this team, but only until after the tournament. I will go back to her."

Boris was fuming. "Does that mean that you won't even try on the finals?"

"I'm going to try my best, but only because that's what a real beyblader is supposed to do. But even if we win or lose, I'm still going to rejoin them."

Boris snarled, as was Brian. Boris stomped over to Yuri. "Is that so?" he forced his arm out. Yuri was taken aback. "Wha-what are you going to do to me?" "Just what's for your own good." Boris replied. He pried Yuri's hand open and reached into his coat. When Yuri realized what Boris was about to do to him, he shut his eyes and closed his hand. No. He didn't want it. Boris tried even more to open his palm, he said, "There's no use in even trying." And with that, he called Brian he launched his beyblade and it hit Yuri's hand. Yuri kept his hand as it was, besides the unbearable pain. "Darn!" Brian cursed. He tried again and again. At the third time, Yuri's hand gave in to the pain and the Dark Suzaku, which was formerly Gabbie's, took control of his whole body, but not the mind. But before Yuri was completely possessed, he shouted, "GABBIE!!! I'M SORRY!!!!!"

Gabbie was still outside. She heard Yuri's screams. "Yuri!" she turned to Bea and Katie. "Guys, something happened to him!"

Katie shook her head. "There's no use, Gabbie. I'm sorry. We'll have to wait until we see him again. All the monastery doors are closed tight." Bea continued for Katie. "I'm sorry, Gabs. We can find out during the tournament." Gabbie's two best friends placed one arm around her back and stood together, looking at the window where Gabbie was in. The tears flowed a lot more fiercely now, and the rain added to it. 

She fell on her knees and landed on a puddle. She gripped the muddy ground. Gabbie didn't know what she could do now. She felt so useless. She wanted to help, but all hopes were gone. All she could do was watch. "I feel so useless…" She stuttered. Bea kneeled beside her and patted her back. "Gabs, Yuri wouldn't like you to cry. He would want you to be happy." Katie kneeled opposite to Bea. "I'm sorry. But you really shouldn't worry. Yuri isn't weak enough to lose to those two." Bea smiled. "Besides, he's an important asset to them. They can't do anything that will make him weaker. Now that you're not there, he's the key."

The three friends trotted back to the hotel they were staying in. The next tournament was close. And what was to happen would be completely unforgettable.

**~_~_~_~_~**

To be continued…


	16. Chapter XIV: Final Chapter The Russian T...

Golden Bladers 

Directed By: Misty

Typed By: Myst

Read By: You

Disclaimers: We don't own Beyblade.

Konnichiwa, minna! Hey, this is the final chapter! It's probably the longest one, too! 

Hey, I'll just apologize for the upcoming complains I'll probably get.

Number one, Yuri and Kai will be very OOC. But hey, doesn't everyone make the indifferent ones OOC?

Number two, there'll be an attack called 'Altealice'. As most of you probably know, it comes from 'Groove Adventure Rave'. It's Sieghart's attack.

Number three, something that actually happened in Beyblade will happen again.

Well, it's the final chapter… Really, I wish this could go on, but what happens, happens.

Really, I had a great time in Japan. Thanks for your concern, Azn-Cherry-Blossom!

Special thanks to…

Misty: Thanks for letting me do this. Without you, this wouldn't have happened.

Paiku: You came in late, but I appreciate your reviews!

Robbies Gal: If you read the whole thing, I'd appreciate a review! Thanks!

But wait… There's more…

Extra, extra, extra, extra, extra, Special Thanks to…

*drum roll*

AZN-CHERRY-BLOSSOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

~_~_~_~_~

**Chapter XVI: The Russian Tournament**

It's the Russian Tournament. The champion team is the Demolition Team. The Bladebreakers and Golden Bladers were undefeated until they reached the Demolition Team. Gabbie, Bea, and Katie walked over to Yuri. Gabbie placed her hand out and told, "Good luck!" Gabbie knew that she would receive a smile in return. But instead… "I don't need luck." Gabbie was stunned. The Bladebreakers came over and Rei asked, "What's going on here?" Gabbie said nothing. But instead, she just walked over to Boris and yelled, "What did you do to him, Boris? This isn't the Yuri that I know. Bring him back!" "You just don't understand do you, Gabrielle?" Boris sneered. "Because you left, he became like this. You see, you were supposed to be our winning key. When we found out that Yuri would be joining you again, then we forced the Dark Suzaku in his hands. It took some time, but we did it." Gabbie looked back at Yuri. Gently, she took a hold of his collar. She stammered, "Yuri… Why did you do this? You promised me that you would never leave me… Yuri… How could you?"

Yuri slapped Gabbie's hand away from his collar.

"Y-Yuri…" "Don't touch me. Let's just get this battle over with. I'm wasting my time waiting to battle a team that has no chances of winning." Yuri unemotionally said.

AJ was energized. "It looks like there's already turmoil between the two teams!"

Battle # 1: Spencer vs. Kai Round 1 

Kai shot his beyblade and Spencer did the same.

Spencer hollered. "You should've accepted to be on our team!"

Kai spoke back. "I wouldn't join you guys in a million years. I said that you're all weaklings and you'll stay that way."

Spencer's bitbeast attacked Dranzer. Dranzer was barely able to evade it. "Again!" Spencer ordered. This time it hit Dranzer. Bad. It flew right out of the ring. Spencer let the bitbeast do its thing, and Dranzer was tortured even more. It was down.

Kai snarled. "Why don't you steal Dranzer? You had so many chances. Battle to your fullest!"

"No. You might give me a speech about being a real beyblader, but I want to have fun."

Round 2 

"Go, Dranzer! You can't lose!"

"It will."

The same thing happened.

"Stop it, Spencer. Stop leaving me in suspense."

"I can do what I want. It's not against the rules, is it, Kai?"

Kai was sickened. "You know what?"

"What?"

 "Your slow nature makes me puke." Kai snarled. (A/n: 'Your slow nature makes me puke.' One of my favorite lines said by the 31st Toa Genjo Sanzo from my favorite show, GENSOUMADEN SAIYUKI!!!!!!!!!!!)

"Hm? That's fine with me. It's my nature."

Round 3 

"Now's my chance!" Spencer roared.

"Your chance for what?" Kai questioned, as he launched his beyblade.

"My slow nature speeds up!"

Spencer hurt Dranzer worse this time. Chunks of metal flew out of Kai's beyblade. "Now, get it!"

Dranzer was gone.

"Dranzer!"

"You said that my slow nature made you puke. Why, you don't like this? Oh, and now who's the weakling?"

Kai shot one of his infamous death glares. "You are the weakling. You stooped down so low just to win a battle. Only the lowest scum on Earth does that. And that team does. You'll never be a real bla-"

"Just shut up about being a real blader. Real bladers win their battles no matter what the cost."

"That's wrong." Another voice hollered. It was Tyson. "A real beyblader learns for their mistakes. And Kai's right. You are low."

Kai closed his eyes. "For once, I agree with Tyson."

Battle # 2: Rei vs. Brian Round 1 

"You'll pay for what you did to Yuri!" Rei cursed through gritted teeth.

"No, I won't."

Rei launched Driger, as did Brian. Brian, instead of aiming for Driger, looked straight at Rei with arrogance in his eyes. Rei's eyes widened. "You wouldn't!" Softly, very softly, Brian whispered. Almost to himself, but it looked like he was talking to Rei. "Attack."

At that moment, the bird was aiming straight for Rei. A strong gust of wind encircled him. The wind hurt Rei like spikes coming out of nowhere. Rei struggled in pain.

"Well," Brian said coolly. "Now that he's out of the way…" He looked at Driger. "I can take this thing out of the way as well." He hit the bottom of Rei's beyblade, and it spun out of the way.

"Dri-Driger…"

Round 2 

Bea stood up. "Rei, please stop it. You were injured enough in the last battle…" Tyson stood up as well. "Yeah, Rei. C'mon! Stop it!" Kai held his hand in front of Tyson. "Stop it, both of you. The only thing on Rei's mind right now is fighting and winning this battle." "Kai's right…" Stuttered Rei. He had so many scars. "I'm going to win this battle."

Rei stepped up. Let's get this over with, Brian."

"Fine."

"Driger, Tiger Claw!"

"Just evade it!"

Driger just hit a part of the beyblade. "Again!" Rei commanded.

"Not if I can stop you!" Brian exclaimed. "Attack!" And again, Rei was attacked by the spiky wind. It hurt more now than it had hurt before.

"Rei, stop it!" Katie yelled. "Just give up, Rei! The tournament isn't worth your life!" Bea cried.

"Yes, it is." Rei stammered.

_// What? // _They all thought. "We came here to win, not to take a vacation. We've gone so far… Bea, Katie, Gabbie, everyone… We can do this… And I want to help you." Rei put on a weak smile. "Driger will help too… He wants to… And he will… So…. Driger, Tiger Claw Attack!" Everyone looked with silent awe. They watched one of their strongest members be tortured by someone so low, but Rei was standing strong. "Final attack, Driger!!!" He hollered out.

Brian was down. Rei gave in a faint smile. But it didn't last long. After a while, he fell down. All the other teams, the All Starz, the Golden Bladers, the Bladebreakers, and the White Tigers came in. Lee was really worried. "Rei, my friend…" Steve was just as worried. "Yo, Rei, c'mon, man… Please!" Bea and Mariah cried. "Rei… Please be okay… Please don't die…"

Rei was coming together. "C'mon guys… Don't cry. I'm not dead!" Rei stood up. "I still have so many things to do before I die." He looked at Brian and glowered. "And one of them is to defeat him."

Mariah looked at Bea. Bea looked at Mariah. A small electric shock appeared in between them. _// Rei is mine. // _Bea thought. _// Rei is mine. // _Mariah thought as well. And, as if they could both read each other's thoughts, they fought, being the two females in the two-female one-male love triangle. Rei just laughed. He put on a serious face when he looked at Brian. "Let's get this over with."

Round 3 

"Driger, now!"

"Attack!"

For the third time, Rei was hit again. The blade sliced Rei's yin yang bandana into two. When the tornado appeared, it cut his back hair tie. His long, elegant black hair flowed down. Rei couldn't see what was happening. But he could hear. He could hear something… It was Driger's screams. He heard AJ. "Driger's getting a real beating out there!" When Rei heard this, he stepped out of the storm. But not without a few new cuts. "Driger!!!" Driger then went up and placed his front paws on Rei's chest. It was trying to hug him. Rei was now crying. Then, he finally got the strength to scream. "Never shall you take my life or Driger's! Driger, can you still fight?" Driger nodded. "Then get back in there… He's going to attack again." And Brian did attack, but Rei made sure that Driger left on time.

Driger saw Rei taking so much damage. He was furious. But he couldn't attack Brian, and then he would lose all his chances of winning and would've wasted all of Rei's efforts. He finally took Brian's blade and finished it off with all of its rage. He was mad. He was mad at Brian's beast, he was mad at Brian for making his beast attack his owner, and he was mad at himself for not being able to defend his master. All that rage went into one attack. When he did, Brian's blade broke into pieces. Those pieces became pieces until all that was left was dust. But Driger was just as merciful as his owner, and he spared the bitbeast. Rei saw all this with weak eyes. Driger flew back to him, and he thanked him. _// Thank you, Driger. Thank you. // _And with that, Rei closed his hand to hold Driger and placed it to his chest, as if holding it to his heart. And then, he closed his eyes.

"Rei!!!" Screamed Mariah. "Get a hold of yourself, Rei!" Bea shouted. "Guys…" Rei said softly. Then, his head plopped on the ground. A few medics came in. They checked Rei's pulse. "Will he be okay?" Tyson asked. "Don't worry. He's just fainted. He got some serious injuries out there." A medic smiled.

Gabbie's eyes were covered in shadow. She looked furious. _// Rei…Boris, you bastard… You'll pay for what you've done. //_ Gabbie walked over to Yuri. Yuri looked up.

Gabbie slapped him.

Yuri had the urge to punch her, but he controlled himself, as not to make a scene. Also, Bea and Mariah went over to Brian. "You idiot! You hurt Rei!" Bea kicked consecutively. "You'll pay, you stupid, idiotic bastard!" Mariah slapped Brian; also consecutively. "Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!" Brian jumped up and down. Bea looked at Mariah. Mariah looked at Bea. It was déjà vu all over again. _// Rei is mine! // _Bea snarled. _// Rei is mine! // _Mariah also thought. The two began to quarrel again, and Brian just stepped away. _// Thank goodness they're not hurting me! // _Thought Brian.

"Yuri, why did you do this? It's just like killing someone, but legally! You're the captain of this team, and you did that? Yuri, I can't forgive you. You aren't the same person I knew before!" Gabbie screamed. "Brian had the choice. I didn't say anything to make him continue, but I didn't say anything to stop him." Yuri glared. "Stop it, Gabbie." Tyson spoke up. "You know very well what it's like to be possessed by the Dark Suzaku. He had no choice." Bea came into the conversation. "Yeah, Gabs. Don't you remember? He said sorry." Gabbie looked at Yuri. "Fine. Yuri, I'm going to get you out of that prison. You just wait and see." And she walked back.

Tyson vs. Yuri 

"I'm going to get you!" Tyson exclaimed. He was walking to the bowl until… "Stop." It was Gabbie. "Sorry, Tyson, but can I battle Yuri? I know what it's like to be possessed by the Dark Suzaku, as you said, and I've been thinking. Maybe, just maybe, I might know how to get him out of this trance." Tyson smiled. "Sure. Your control, Gabs." "Thanks, Tyson."

Gabbie vs. Yuri Round 1 

AJ was amazed. "It looks like they're switching! Well, it's not against the rules anyway!"

"Go, Golden Apocalypse!" Gabbie screamed.

"Dark Apocalypse." Yuri said.

Many elements flew out of Gabbie's beyblade. But, darkness also overtook the bowl, thanks to the Dark Suzaku. Gabbie evaded the Dark Apocalypse. "What?" Yuri stammered. "You see, Yuri, I know the pattern of Dark Apocalypse. It's strange, and only those who have been under it understand. Golden Apocalypse!" Yuri's beyblade was down. "Darn it!" Yuri cursed.

Round 2 

"Go, Dark Suzaku!"

"Golden Apocalypse!"

Gabbie's beyblade was hit. "What?" "You see, Gabrielle, although you know the attacks of Dark Suzaku, you don't know all of them." Boris indicated. "No way." Yuri kept attacking like there was no tomorrow. Gabbie's beyblade was losing its balance. It fell with one final attack, but wasn't stolen. "Why don't you steal it?" "Because it's not worth it. I'll steal it next time." 

Round 3 

"Golden Water Apocalypse!"

"Dark Shadow Apocalypse."

The Dark Suzaku hit Gabbie's beyblade. It gave critical damage. "Dark Wind." The Golden beyblade was being toyed around the bowl as if a baby kept on picking it up and dropping it again. "Eternal Darkness." This attack was much worse. The Golden beyblade was stuck in something like dark muck, allowing the Dark Suzaku to attack it restlessly. But Gabbie used the Golden Wind to get herself out of the muck. "Ultimate Golden Apocalypse!" The Dark Suzaku dodged the deadly attack. "No way!" "Ultimate Dark Altealice!" "What is this attack, Yuri?" Gabbie asked.

"The Ultimate Dark Altealice deletes the person who it is aimed at."

"How?"

"You'll find out very soon."

Yes, Gabbie was about to find out, because in a moment, a dark fog encircled her. Voices were heard they were sad voices…

_// Ruriko, over here! //_

_// I'll be right there, Gabs! //_

The splatter of blood was heard.

_// Ruriko!!! //_

_// My name is Take- //_

The voices stopped there. The images began to appear. But before that could continue…

"YURI!!!!"

Gabbie was screaming. She repeated herself for the second time. "YURI!!!"

"What?"

"I…"

"'I' what? Just say it."

"I… I didn't have a chance to tell you this last time I saw you. The doors just closed…"

"What are you talking about? I don't remember that."

Bea stood up. "Gabbie, what're you doing? Stop talking about things like that and concentrate on escaping from the Altealice!"

Gabbie looked back at her. A small amount of tear was in her eye. "No. It'll be fine if I'm swallowed up, but I have to finish telling this to Yuri." She turned back. The fog was already taking more than half her body. "Yuri, I… I love you. I still love you even if you did all that, I'll still love you even if I'm swallowed. Because I know that the real Yuri is listening. Not the Dark Suzaku. Yuri, I still love you. But, I guess I have to say 'goodbye' now…"

A wave of voices overtook Yuri's mind.

_// I'm sorry I left! I was looking for Kai…//_

_// What happened? Yuri, I want to know! //_

_// Why aren't you coming? //_

_// I love you. //_

_Gabbie…_

Yuri's eyes got their shine back in an instant after that. He saw what was happening, but vaguely remembered. Yuri decided to push it to the back of his mind and to save it for later. He was a bit stronger then Gabbie, so he didn't faint so quickly. He jumped over the bowl and held his hand out to Gabbie. She didn't even reach back. She just smiled. "Goodbye, Yuri…"

"Wait!"

"It's no use…"

Yuri didn't know what to do next, but his instinct helped him out. He ran to the bowl and took the beyblade he had hated so much, the Dark Suzaku. He then held it in his hand and he broke it. The Dark Suzaku shattered into little pieces, and Altealice disappeared. Gabbie fell down into Yuri's open arms. Gabbie's back was facing Yuri. She was leaning on him and he closed his arms around her. Yuri began to speak. "Hey, Gabs…"

"You don't need to apologize…" Gabbie said through half open eyelids.

"Fine, then I won't. But there's something else. I just want to tell you something."

Gabbie's eyes widened.

"I love you too." And with that, Yuri grabbed Gabbie's wrist, which forced her to spin around to face Yuri. He put on a gentle smile that caused his eyes to sparkle. Gabbie's eyes were still wide, but they were fixed on Yuri. He put his free hand behind her head and then, in a split second, his lips closed against Gabbie's own. He then used his free hand and put it around Gabbie's back. Her eyes widened even more, but then relaxed and embraced Yuri as well. The breathtaking kiss lasted for some time, then the two pulled away, gasping for air. "Yuri…" Gabbie stuttered.

Yuri gently put his index finger on her mouth. "Shh… Just rest. You've done enough."

"Yuri…" Gabbie half closed her eyes and Yuri did it again. This time, it lasted even longer, and both souls were brought to a beautiful utopia. A place only those two pure souls could enter.

On the other side, Boris was cursing and blaming the rest of his team, but they all ignored him and walked over to the opposing team.

Meanwhile, Bea looked at Rei. Rei looked at Bea. Rei lifted his hand and put it on Bea's shoulder. Bea put her arm behind Rei's back. She put her head on his shoulder. "Hey, Bea."

"Yes?"

"I love you too."

The two embraced. In a moment, their mouths were enclosed with each other.

Also, Katie sat beside Kai, and, miraculously, he smiled. Katie closed her eyes and leant on Kai. He also put his arm on her shoulder, which pulled them together. Kai closed his eyes as well, with the smile still on his face. "Kai…"

"What is it?"

"Do I need to bother?"

"I know what you mean."

"I love you."

Their lips enclosed on each other. It was complete ecstasy.

And all the souls of Bea, Rei, Katie, and Kai, went to their own private utopia, just as Gabbie and Yuri had.

AJ had a soft smile on his face. "And, the Golden Bladers and Bladebreakers win by default!" Kenny high-fived Max, and Tyson was shaking hands with Brian, Spencer, and Ian, and Boris was left sulking out of defeat.

Everything was perfect.

**~ The End ~**

Author's Notes

It's done! Hope you liked it! Oh yeah, and we won't be able to continue because of those unbearable hellish hours of speaking on the phone doing this, and, well, Misty has, umm… Moved on. Anyways, to all faithful reviewers: thanks-a-many.

Misty: I'm NOT dead yet!!!!!!!!

Myst: That's not what I meant!

Misty: Oh...

Myst: Owari mashou ka, Misty?

Misty: What does that mean?

Myst: It means: "Should we end?"

Misty: Oh. Yeah. Sure. No prob. I *censored sentence*.

Myst: Readers, it was censored because… Um… Let's just say Beyblade is on another list now…

**Final Good-bye:**

Sayonara, Minna san. I had a really great time. So did Misty! Well, I might put up an extra or after word or something like that. And again, doomo arigato gozaimasu, Azn-Cherry-Blossom sama, minna san. *disappears*

…

……

…………

……………

………………

…………………

……………………

………………………

……………………

…………………

………………

……………

…………

……

…

Misty: Oi!!! Myst!!!!!!!!! Chotto! Don't disappear yet!

Myst: *gone*

Misty: MYST!!!!!!!!!!!! Get your ass here right now!  
Myst: *still gone*

Misty: What am I supposed to do here? WAI!

Myst: _// Just stay still! How am I supposed to teleport you if you keep on moving around?! //_

Misty: *moving*

Myst: *working*

Misty: *sits down*

Myst: Yosh!

Misty: *disappears*

Misty & Myst: Sayonara, Minna!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mariah: WHY IN THE NAME OF NINE HELLS DID BEA GET REI?!?!? WHY? WHY? WHY?!?!?!?!?

Misty: Woah! Myst, that was just in time!  
Myst: I can bring her here.

Misty: DAME!

Myst: Hai, hai…


End file.
